


The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her Little Gina: Mommy!

by strngrmills



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her little Gina [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, Sex, littleregina, mommy emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her Little Gina. Regina finally says it, the M word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Daddy Emma and her Little Gina: Mommy!

Her phone buzzed, a new message was here. Days passed since her intimate moment with Emma and now Regina had news from the hot blonde she dreamed of all these nights.  
“My parents are out tonight. I thought you might want to escape your mom. Wanna come over? I have popcorn and chick flicks if you’re in the mood, and I also have my handcuffs if you’re in a naughty mood ;)”  
The brunette smiled and blushed, sort of ashamed of what she would do with Emma’s handcuffs on her. She could feel herself growing wetter and she replied quickly.  
“I’ll be wearing no panties. The moment you see me, fuck me senseless. No talk, just sex.”  
It was a simple message, something easy to understand. Was she afraid? Of course, the only lesbian interaction she had had in her life was with Maleficent, but at that time she was too young and damaged to have sex with anyone, so they didn’t go further, they didn’t pass the “kisses and hugs” barrier even though the dragon wanted. That was the reason of why their “friendship” ended up like most of the things in Regina Mills’ life: dead. She wasn’t a virgin, of course not, but she never experienced anything similar to what she was about to live with Emma, and she was aware that the possibilities of being a sexual goddess were of the 0,01 %.  
By the time she knocked on the Charmings’ door, she was dripping, totally soaked. She was just wearing her skirt, no panties or anything similar, and she was very nervous. When Emma opened the door, she found herself pinned to a wall, with Emma’s hands lifting her skirt up. And she was shaking, but she wanted this, she wanted this, even if it wasn’t as careful and delicate as she thought her first time with a girl would be.  
“Babe, you’re shaking, something wrong” Emma whispered in her ear, and Regina’s reaction was to shake her head to deny which was undeniable. She was scared, and Emma could figure out why. Contrary to what people might think, Regina did not have a huge sexual experiences list. In fact, she knew she had sex with only two people in her whole life, and only of those was consensual. Therefore, Emma could understand why she was shaking.  
“Emma, I’m fine, really. C’mon, I want this” the mayor assured her, but Swan could see the hesitation in her brown. After a few seconds of silence, Emma took Regina by the hand and led her to her bedroom.  
“We’re gonna do something, just for science.” The blonde started, sitting Regina over the bed and curving herself so she could make eye contact. It was like talking with a little girl. “We’re gonna get naked, we’re gonna get into the bed and I’m gonna touch you in any way I want in any part of you body I want. I’m not going to ask you, so you’re going to have to tell me what do you like, what you don’t, what you want… understood, baby doll?” Emma said, soft, caring, stroking the oldest woman’s cheek. Surprisingly, Mills just nodded and smile sincere. Okay, this was following a pattern of little girl/mommy domme that neither of them wanted to think about, because thinking about it would lead them to questions and answers and for now, they just wanted to enjoy.  
Emma stripped herself first, encouraging her partner to do the same thing. When she finally got rid of all of her clothes, she kissed Regina’s forehead.  
“It’s your turn, sweetheart” she said, and the other woman answered her by unbuttoning her shirt and unclasping her bra. She also took her heels off and her skirt, and now they both were in the same situation.  
When they were finally inside the bed, Emma hugged her lover.  
“Can I call you mommy or momma? I made some research and…” Emma made sure of keep the brunette’s mouth shut; she kissed her gently and petted her hair.   
“You can do anything you want, I can be anyone you want me to” she wanted to make her know she was by her side. She started to caress her broadsided with the tip of her fingers, making her moan kindly. The Queen came closer to the Sheriff, purring smooth and cute every time her partner fawned on any part of her. Subtly, the blonde reached into her crotch and started to toy with her clit. Regina could help but to whimper, all thanks to the pleasure that the blonde’s ministrations were giving her.  
“Are you ready?” Emma murmured in her ear. The woman next to her could only keep on purring something similar to a “yes”. She truly looked like a kitten.  
Two fingers entered and stretched her, making her squeal loudly, with high pitched voice. She kept the pace, biting her nipples too and pinching her clit.   
A bit more, just a bit more…   
She came screaming “Mommy, more!” and Emma’s smile widened, knowing that the reason why her precious little queen was shivering now was because of something totally different.  
Two days later…  
She couldn’t hold herself anymore. She’s been like this for hours now, she needed some sort of release.  
“Mother I’m telling you again, there’s nothing wrong going on. I just like to spend some time with Emma, she’s my friend. I’m not trying to escape you, I promise” she sighed again, tried of her mother and how much she cared now about her.   
“But…”  
“Mother, I have work to do, so if you don’t mind…” she practically was kicking her out of her office.  
When Regina heard the door closing, she called her Mommy.  
“Hey Gina, what’s up?”  
“I need help, Mommy. I’m really horny and I’m frustrated and I need you to cool off my queenie parts” she said annoyed with that little girl’s voice she used just for Emma.  
“I’m coming, little one. Wait for me with your legs open, alright?”.


End file.
